Know Your Place
by IlanaNight
Summary: Gabriel doesn't like hearing that their roles are reversed. Basically PWP. Gabriel/Sam, don't like don't read ladies and gentlemen


There were days when Gabriel wished for another vessel. One that wasn't quite so short. Today was definitely one of those days

He had decided to stop in and check on Sam, and by association, Dean and Castiel. He popped in with a sucker in his hand, sitting in an available chair. Dean jumped and Gabriel chuckled, he loved spooking the elder brother. But Dean's form of a greeting broke Gabriel's good mood.

"Hey, Sammy, your midget girlfriend is here." The blonde said with a smirk thrown over his shoulder at Sam, who sat on the let out a huff of laughter and waved at Gabriel with a smile, but the smile wasn't returned. Instead, Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly he and Sam were in a different, much more lavish, room.

Sam looked around in confusion, before spotting Gabriel standing in front of a window, still holding his sucker. He walked over and looked out and the blackness, realizing that they were in one of Gabriel's illusory worlds. That still left him the question of why they were here. "Uhh, Gabe? I understand sometimes you want alone time, but why here and why now?"

A chuckle, dark and mirthless, fell from Gabriel's lips and he turned to face Sam with a dark glint in his eyes. "Hmmmm...well, maybe I'll tell you, if you answer me this. Why does your brother have such a misconception of our relationship?" Gabriel walks towards Sam with a dark smirk, backing him onto the bed and crawling up to sit over him, whispering in his ear, "Do you need to be reminded who holds power here? Do I need to show you your place, Sam?"

Rather than waiting for the man beneath him to answer, Gabriel began biting and licking at the skin of Sam's neck, ripping through the thin material of his shirt to access the skin underneath. He raked blunt nails over the planes of Sam's chest, smirking at the gasps the slight movement earned him.

Gabriel abandoned Sam's neck in favour of nipping and licking at the raised nubs of flesh, feeling them perk under his touch as Sam groaned. A hand reached down to weave through golden brown locks and pull Gabriel up for a kiss. Gabriel smirked and licked his way into  
Sam's mouth, relishing in the feel of the other's tongue dancing submissively with his.

With a smirk and a snap of his fingers, Gabriel had the both of them fully naked, with Sam tied to the bedposts. "I'm going to make sure you never allow your brother to assume which role you play, Sammy. And you're going to sit there and enjoy it."

Gabriel stuck three fingers into his mouth and licked at them until they were coated in saliva. He ran the hand lightly down Sam's side, leaving slight wet trails. He carefully inserted a digit, pressing outward and stretching, revelling in the soft gasps and moans he drew from the man beneath him. When he felt Sam was ready, Gabriel added a second finger, and crooked his fingers up, hitting a point that made Sam see stars and gasp out his name. After Gabriel had stretched what he deemed to be an adequate amount, he leaned back, pulling his fingers out and smirking at the resulting whine.

Gabriel leaned up to harshly kiss Sam as he carefully pushed in, stroking fingers soothingly down his back. He held himself still calmly, waiting for Sam to be comfortable, occupying himself with leaving red marks on Sam's neck and shoulders.

Sam groaned and shifted his hips, panting out a command, "Gabe...I swear..if you don't...move..."

Gabriel laughed low in his throat and obliged,snapping his hips back and then forward, groaning at the heat. He growled and bit deep into Sam's shoulder, harshly thrusting into him and speeding up when he felt him thrust back, hitting that point inside of Sam every time.

Soon Sam was gasping and keening, yanking against his bonds, "Gabe...gonna...hnnnn."

Gabriel smirked and nodded, and suddenly the bonds holding Sam to the bed were gone, and there were large hands clutching at his back and shoulder. Gabriel leaned down to bite right behind Sam's ear, "Yes, Sammy. Let go. Come for me."

Sam came with a groan of Gabriel's name, and the angel followed soon after, biting down harshly on the juncture of neck and shoulder.

In the soft afterglow, Gabriel chuckled softly and smiled, "Maybe I should get offended more often, that sure was a lot of fun.


End file.
